warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Ruber/Quotes
(After Ruber has rudely ended the knights' song)"Charming Sing-Along. Now let's get down to business! I waited a long time for this day. WHAT ABOUT MY NEW LAND?!" (making a stand, and revealing his true nature) "Then it's time for a new king. And I vote for me." (after he gets repelled by King Arthur with Excalibur) "One day that sword will be in my hand, and ALL WILL BE MINE! (Ruber had his men breaking into Julianna's home and setting it ablaze, he makes his entrance with his helmet) "Knock, Knock?" "Julianna, I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd invade. How bout a little kiss? I hear you're still single." (after Julianna calls him mad, knowing his insanity) "I'm so glad you've noticed! I've been working at it for years!" "Years from now, No one will bother, to recall from Good King Arthur, because all of this will be MINE!! THIS! WILL ALL BE MINE!!!" (after hearing that the Griffin had lost Excalibur in the forbidden forest) "Have I told you today? How magnificently, and totally worth... LESS YOU ARE! (as he yells, he strips a feather of a griffin, causing it to screech in pain) Excalibur is the one thing, that can keep me from my conquest of Camelot!" (to his henchman)"You, you, and You! Fancy Feet! After her and bring her back! (to the Griffin) And you... (he grabs holds of the Griffin) You are going to lead me... To Excalibur. (to the Griffin, whilst searching in the forest) "You wretched mythological moron! Where did you drop the sword?!" (whilst roasting a dragon on the spit) "I can't believe I'm reduced of chasing a little girl, a blind man, and a pigeon. (he clutches burning hot coals in his hands) "When I get my hands on that girl..." (After the Ogre had sit on Ruber and the Griffin, trapping them) "The Ogre's Butt." (Ruber's henchmen captures Kayley on the main road) "I'll take that. (He takes Excalibur from the scabbard and holds it for the first time) Ahhh... Excalibur! Mine, forever! You've been quite annoying, for a girl." "I've been waiting ten years to hold his sword. And now, I'll make sure I would hold it forever! (he takes his potion from his armour and uncorks it with his teeth) Prepare, for the dawning... (he pours a drop of his potion on Excalibur and his hand, and the green magic begins to flame and swirl around) ...of A NEW AGEEEEE!!!!!!" (Ruber had just bonded Excalibur to his hand) "Don't worry, little girl. I'll make sure Arthur's gets it back, or gets it in the back. (he breaks into laughter) As in case it might be! Throw her in the wagon." (Ruber had just cornered Arthur in the round table room) "A spear? How stone age. An king would hold a more noble weapon, a king would hold... Excalibur!" (Ruber had cornered Kayley and Garrett to the stone - which Ruber is unaware of, and closes in for the kill) "Two for the price of one! This must be my lucky day!" (Ruber's last words, before he meets his demise by the stone) "Oh no, The Stone!" Category:Quotes Category:Quest for Camelot